fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Man
Summary The Running Man is a moving 'harvestable' that can be found anywhere in the Nightmare, often running about into walls, props, and so forth. In appearance, the Running Man appears to be a sponge-like humanoid figure with light-blue skin, long arms, thin legs, and a pale, blank expression on its face. Its attire is comprised of a pair of gray shorts, a green tie, a thin black belt, and brown shoes. The Running Man can be handed over to Toaster Josh in exchange for an Ancient Key, unlocking more areas that players can explore in that requires the key. Other than that, the Running Man can be sold to a selling vendor at a selling price of 22,000 gold if the players have no further uses for the collectible. List of Locations The Running Man can be found in various places in the Nightmare, specifically found in certain spots that include but are not limited to: * Inside ** Running into props, furniture, and objects located in the first-riddle room. * The Grand Hall ** In the side halls, often getting itself stuck. ** In the main hall (central hall); running freely. * The Mansion ** Rightmost rooms/halls (running near the entrance leading downwards to The Old Mansion). ** Running into a corner near the first green door players encounter upon entering The Mansion from The Deli. ** Running around in the room in the center of The Mansion's main 'intersection' (with the red door). ** On the second floor of the main 'intersection' in The Mansion (if the players are coming from The Deli). ** In the main 'intersection' of The Mansion (if the players are coming from The Deli). ** Outside of 'The Library'; running around in the halls. * The Old Mansion ** Running freely in the two abandoned halls (if the players are coming from The Mansion rightmost rooms). * The Road ** Running about on the very long roads of the 'massive' zone. * The Supermarket ** Near the entrances/exits of The Back Area/The Supermarket. ** Running into shelves/props/furniture, closest to The Back Area. ** Running into shelves/props/furniture, closest to The Road's entrances. ** Running anywhere in the centermost region of the Supermarket. * The Theatre ** In the backstage of The Theatre, spawning on boxes and/or props before proceeding to run away from the players. Trivia * The Running Man is a reused model of the first 'mob' seen in the first teaser of Fantastic Frontier during its development, however, this teaser can only be seen in Reddit as a 'private teaser'. * It is based off on the iconic cartoon character, Spongebob Squarepants. * Players can hear a small laughter from the Running Man if they are close by and/or seen a small, moving light moving across the floors and/or walls. * Players can kill the Running Man, but will not get anything from it. Gallery Idle Running Man.jpg | An idling Running Man. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Collectibles of the Nightmare Category:Passive Mobs Category:Public